


Dangerous Jenga

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Strap-On, bechloe - Freeform, bottombeca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Chloe wants to play a game with Beca. If Chloe wins she gets to take Beca from behind...and Chloe isn't in the habit of losing.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 34
Kudos: 189





	Dangerous Jenga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iPhone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/gifts).



> This is for iPhone. Thank you for all the gifs that got me all hot and bothered to write this. Hopefully the better writers will post better works than this in the future. But hope some enjoy this little smutty one shot

**Dangerous Jenga**

“Beca!” Chloe called from downstairs with the box she had asked Amy to send. 

“What, wifey?” Beca peeked over the railing from the little den that overlooked downstairs with her headphones around her neck.

“You can’t call me that until you put a ring on it.” Chloe lifted an eyebrow to tease Beca. She knew they were going to get engaged, and soon. So she didn't feel like she was pressuring Beca, but it was fun to tease. In all honesty, Beca probably already had some big romantic proposal planned out that would be happening any day now. Chloe could be patient.

“FIne, what do you want fuck buddy?” Beca bit her lip trying to suppress her laughter from the look Chloe shot her. 

“Very funny.” Chloe deadpanned. “Call me that again and you’ll have to get a new buddy. Now, come down here, I want to do something.” Chloe waved the box for Beca to see.

“What is that?” 

“Its a game. And I’m bored.”

“You’re so needy.” Beca gave a playful roll of her eyes before retreating back into the den to put away her music equipment. She padded down the stairs in her socks, sweatpants and Barden sweatshirt. Chloe sat on the couch in a pair of disney princess socks, yoga pants, and oversized t-shirt of the band Beca was working with on the side to hopefully bring them popularity. Chloe loved that about Beca. Even though she was a hotshot music producer, she still cared about the little guy; still wanted to make the music she was passionate about. And that’s why that shirt was already starting to get worn out with holes, because it was a reminder of why Chloe loved her girlfriend so much. 

“What game are we playing?” Beca plopped down on the couch beside Chloe. 

“Jenga.” Chloe said simply as she pulled the game out of the box. 

“Seriously?” Beca looked confused as Chloe took out the pieces. 

“But its not regular jenga.” Chloe gave Beca a wink. “I had Amy make it for us.”

“Oh, God.” Beca looked at the blocks like they were poisonous. 

“Calm down, it’ll be fun.” Chloe patted her thigh as she started stacking the blocks one by one. 

“I’m assuming this is like a sex version of Jenga then? Knowing Amy…”

“Basically.” Chloe laughed, unable to deny that fact. “Each block has something we have to do and we have to make it to the end before we can have sex.”

“So what’s stopping me from ‘accidentally’ knocking it over and pinning you down right here on this couch?” Beca asked with a dramatic wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Nothing.” Chloe shrugged, unfazed, as she continued stacking the blocks. “But...if I win, I get to take you from behind with the strap like I’ve always wanted. If you win, then we can make a sex tape…”

“You play dirty, woman.” Beca narrowed her eyes, feeling like this might be a win-win despite her hesitation about trying the position Chloe had asked her about on multiple occasions. It made her nervous, she wasn’t sure if she would like it or if it would hurt or if she would feel strange. But she knew Chloe would never do anything to hurt or embarrass her. And Beca had always wanted to make a sex tape even though Chloe worried about making one and have it be accidentally viewed by unwanted eyes. But this could be an interesting bet, and Beca was down.

“Hmm, not yet.” Chloe gave her a wink that she knew basically turned Beca into a puddle. “Alright! Game’s set up. I’ll go first.” 

Chloe easily took off one of the top blocks and read, “Remove one article of clothing from partner.” She gave Beca a predatory look, making the brunette squirm, before simply taking off one of her socks.

“Laaame.” Beca smirked as she pulled off her own block. “Do a body shot off your partner.” She hummed, delighted, and jogged to the kitchen. She brought back a cut lime, salt, their bottle of tequila that was always stocked, and two glasses. 

“Tilt your head back.” Beca smirked as Chloe did as she was told. Beca then squeezed the lime to run from her cleavage up to her jaw line then popped the lime into the redhead’s mouth. Then she carefully sprinkled the salt, avoiding the eyes. As slowly as she could, just to drive Chloe crazy a little, she placed her lips in between Chloe’s breasts and licked slowly and firmly up to her jaw where she let her lips and tongue linger. 

“Alright, shot.” Chloe pulled back, hardly able to speak with the lime, and feeling heat creep up in her chest. Beca did the shot and grabbed Chloe by the back of the neck. She approached agonizingly slowly as if it were their first kiss. And when she did finally reach Chloe’s lips, she let her tongue dip inside as if she were searching for the lime. After a few seconds of “searching,” Chloe forced the lime into Beca’s mouth and pulled back with a giggle. 

“We’re only two blocks in and you can barely control yourself.” Chloe snickered at her girlfriend who smiled widely as if she had won a prize with the lime in her mouth. Chloe pulled the next block off. “Give your partner a kiss while on their lap.”

“Beca likes.” Beca grinned as she sat back and patted her lap. Chloe knew Beca was expecting her to straddle her and give her a good kiss, but she was going to play hard to get. Chloe scooted over and slid onto Beca’s lap, with her legs stretched on the couch and gave Beca a quick peck before returning to her earlier position. Beca gave a disgruntled huff when Chloe moved.

“What was that!?”

“It was a kiss. In your lap. Your turn.” Chloe bit her lip to stop from laughing as Beca grumbled as she picked up the next block, making the tower teeter. “Remove article of clothing from your partner. Seriously, how many of these are there?” Beca tossed the block down and Chloe couldn’t stop her little snort of laughter. 

“Hmm...fine.” Beca turned to face Chloe and let her fingers dip below the hem of Chloe’s shirt. Chloe rolled her eyes as she lifted her arms. “Might as well have something to keep my eyes entertained.” Beca shrugged as she tossed Chloe’s shirt aside and stared shamelessly at Chloe’s chest. 

“You are a hormonal teenager.” Chloe shook her head with a smirk as she took her block. “Give your partner a shoulder massage for 3 minutes.” 

“3 minutes? That’s just the warm up.” Beca whined.

“Shush. Turn around.” Chloe said as she set the timer on her phone. She let her thumbs graze over the muscles at the bottom of Beca’s neck while her palms pushed a little harder. She squeezed gently as she moved from neck to shoulder and back again, grinning as Beca tilted her head depending on how hard Chloe pushed. Beca had just let out a satisfied moan when the timer went of and then she let out a pitiful whine.

“That’s so not fair.” Beca rolled out her shoulders, feeling tighter now than she had 3 minutes prior. 

“Rules are rules.” Chloe hummed as she sat back on the couch. “Take your turn.” 

Beca grumbled as she took the next piece off, being a little more careful this time. She immediately started giggling her low giggle that signified to Chloe that Beca was either up to something or had a secret that Chloe would get out of her within minutes.

“What?” Chloe folded her arms and waited for Beca to read the block.

“Give a hickey to your partner.” Beca wiggled her eyebrows. “I got a fun one.”

“I can’t believe Amy made this a block.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “We’re not twelve.”

“Hidden hickeys are fun though, you can’t deny that.” Beca scooted closer, licking her lips. 

“Fine. But make sure its hidden. I am not going to work with a hickey. I work with children, remember?” Chloe pointed her finger warningly. “Plus, I don’t think I could ever look my boss in the eyes again if I did that.”

“Fine, fine.” Beca let her eyes scan Chloe’s body for a moment, trying to decide where she wanted the hickey. “Alright, lie down.” Chloe slid down on the couch and made herself comfortable with a pillow behind her head. Beca moved to straddle her and gave her hips a playful wiggle before bending forward and moving Chloe’s bra slightly out of the way. 

Her lips didn’t take long to connect with the underside of Chloe’s left breast. Chloe swallowed hard and tilted her head back, trying to keep herself from getting too turned on. Beca sunk her teeth firmly into the round flesh, but not too roughly. Chloe let her hand find its way into Beca’s hair, holding her firmly, letting her know she was enjoying it. Beca sucked hard before letting the hold go. Then repeated the action several times before finally leaning back up with a proud look on her face. 

“Now that’s a hickey.” She licked her lips. Chloe tilted her chin down so she could see where Beca’s mouth had been. She immediately let out a squeal of laughter.

“Beca!”

“What? If that part of your body is visible at work we are going to have to have a serious talk.” Beca could fight the laughter bubbling over.

“Its massive.” Chloe gave her a playful shove as she sat back up on the couch.

“That’s what she said.” Beca mumbled, earning her a slight flick to her ear from Chloe. 

“I’m actually dating a teenager.” Chloe giggled as she focused on the stack of blocks. “Feed your partner something using only your lips.” Chloe rolled her eyes when Beca wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Do I get to pick what you feed me?” Beca asked hopefully. 

“Fine.” Chloe grinned, happy that Beca seemed to be enjoying their game, but eager to see how the rest of the evening progressed. 

“Cream puff!” Beca smiled broadly. They were one of her favorite dessert treats and she knew Chloe just happened to have bought some the previous day. 

“I think its so adorable cream puffs are one of your favorite snacks.” Chloe pinched one of Beca’s cheeks. “Maybe I should make it a new nickname. My little cream puff.”

“Don’t ruin cream puffs for me.” Beca deadpanned as she mumbled through her lips that were now pushed together from Chloe grabbing a hold of both of her cheeks. Chloe just giggled and sauntered to the kitchen to grab a cream puff. 

She held the pastry in her mouth and sidled up close to Beca with a raise of her eyebrows, indicating for Beca to basically come and get it. Beca licked her lips and leaned forward. She sank her teeth into the pastry and quickly drew it into her mouth before Chloe could pull away and gave her a lingering kiss. Chloe sat back and her eyes fluttered open slowly; her resolve was starting to wane. 

Beca licked her lips contentedly while flashing Chloe a wink before reaching down and carefully removing the next block. 

“Kiss one of your partners erogenous zones for 2 minutes (excluding genitals.)” Beca looked up with a sly smirk. Chloe only sighed, knowing Beca knew her body better than she knew her own. She was also annoyed Beca was getting the sexier tasks. Beca made a show of thinking about where she was going to attack before moving to straddle Chloe’s lap. 

“It says nothing about straddling.” Chloe said defensively, worrying she was going to crack and lose the bet. 

“It doesn’t say you can’t either.” Beca winked just before starting the timer and attaching her lips to Chloe’s jaw, just below her ear lobe. She let her tongue sneak out and slowly lick smooth skin along her jaw before slightly nipping at the redhead’s ear. Beca couldn’t really control herself when Chloe let out an airy sigh, she moved her hips in a slow firm roll against Chloe’s lap. The move made the redhead gasp and grip on to the back of Beca’s shirt. This was how many passionate nights, mornings, and afternoons of sex started and Chloe was growing fearful she was going to lose this game. 

Then to her luck, the timer went off. But Beca made no move to remove herself from Chloe’s lap or her lips from Chloe’s neck. Chloe swallowed hard, ignoring how much her body was enjoying Beca’s actions. 

“Becs. The...timer.” Chloe sighed and let her own hips roll up against Beca. “Went off.”

“Is there a punishment for breaking the rules?” Beca’s voice was slightly muffled since she didn’t remove her lips from Chloe’s skin. 

“Blatant rule breaking means I win.” Chloe said quickly, running her hand up Beca’s back. Hopefully Beca wouldn’t be able to stop and Chloe would finally win and get to try that new position she’s been dying to. 

“Fine.” Beca called Chloe’s bluff and removed herself from Chloe’s lap. They were both breathing heavily and more than a little flushed. Chloe needed to take a moment before she took her turn or else her shaky hands might bring the tower crashing down. 

Chloe took a deep breath and finally reached a fairly steady hand out for a block. Beca was smug at how Chloe was now clearly struggling with the game. She always loved turning Chloe’s sexual plots around on her. 

Chloe slid the next block off and read it with a smirk, knowing this might just do Beca in. 

“Give your partner a lap dance to the song of your choice.” She lifted an eyebrow and saw the rush of arousal and nerves flash across Beca’s eyes. Beca was a sucker for lap dances and strip teases. Chloe thought back to the times she’d done one or the other for Beca, and she was pretty sure she was never able to make it through a whole “routine” before Beca interrupted to get down to business. So, this would probably crack her.

Chloe grabbed a chair from the dining room table and dragged it to the center of the living room. 

“Sit.” Chloe said simply gesturing at the chair. Beca slowly got up from the couch and made her way to the chair. When she apparently took too long to sit, Chloe gave her a shove down by her shoulders so Beca was sitting restlessing in the dining room chair. 

Chloe scrolled through her phone, synced it to Beca’s bluetooth speaker and turned to face Beca with a look that made Beca feel like her insides were one fire. “Dangerous Woman” by Ariana Grande started playing throughout the apartment and Beca inhaled deeply and bit her lip. Chloe also knew Beca had a weak spot for Ariana Grande. This might be easier than she originally thought. 

Chloe started with just a slight sway to her hips and a soft but sensual movement of her hands rubbing from her waist to her neck that ended with tossing her hair over her shoulders. She let her body move like a wave from her thighs to her shoulders as she stepped closer to Beca to straddle her. 

As the chorus started she let her hips grind painfully slowly against Beca’s center, which Chloe was sure was already damp hidden beneath pants. She teasingly gyrated against Beca, letting her own hands run through her hair, tussling it in the way she knew drove Beca crazy. Her hands sank down to comb through Beca’s hair, making the brunette’s eyes roll to the back of her head. Beca’s hands instinctively went to Chloe’s hips to hold her tightly. Chloe tsked and moved Beca’s hands away.

“No touching.” Chloe said teasingly as she moved Beca’s hands back behind the chair. She continued her movements, knowing Beca was going absolutely crazy inside. She let her breast barely grazy Beca’s chin, making the brunette move backwards, knowing she couldn’t touch. Beca let out a low grumble in the back of her throat as she stared at Chloe with such dark eyes her cobalt irises could barely be seen. Chloe had her right where she wanted her. 

Chloe put her hands on the back of the chair and nipped at Beca’s ear lobe, knowing that drove her wild. Beca gritted her teeth, holding onto the chair tightly so she wouldn’t touch Chloe and lose the game. But deep down she knew she had already lost. 

Just as the second chorus began, Chloe started mercilessly grinding into Beca, leaving no inch of space between their bodies. Beca was attempting to take deep calming breaths in and out as she let Chloe do her dance, but they weren’t effective. She couldn't keep still. And she couldn’t keep her hands to herself any longer. 

Beca grabbed Chloe by the ass and pulled her in for a heated kiss. She ignored the way their teeth clacked against each other in poor form, but she quickly recovered. Her hands moved to the back of Chloe’s head and pulled her aggressively into a kiss that involved more tongue than Beca was used to giving this early in the game. And she nearly knocked Chloe to the floor with her aggressiveness, but Chloe didn’t seem to mind. 

Chloe, in fact let Beca have her brief makeout session before quickly withdrawing and standing straight up. Beca nearly collapsed to the floor at the sudden change of body positions. The song was still playing and Beca looked up at Chloe with confusion. She figured the game was done and it was time to get down to what they both wanted. 

Chloe shut the bluetooth speaker off and shook her head in mock disapproval. 

“You broke the rules.” 

“Fuck the rules.” Beca growled as she pushed herself up from the chair and lunged at Chloe to resume what Chloe had ended prematurely. As Beca attached her lips to Chloe’s once more and pushed her backwards, she heard the Jenga blocks tumble down on the coffee table and the floor. 

“I win.” Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and smiled mischievously as she took Beca’s lips in her own in a hot, but slightly less chaste kiss than what they were engaged in a moment ago. 

“Fine.” Beca breathed quickly as she let Chloe guide them to the stairs. 

After blindly stumbling up the stairs, groping each other and exchanging sloppy kisses, they made their way to the bedroom. Chloe finally forced them to separate.She shoved Beca away affectionately toward their storage closet where the video camera was. 

“As a consolation prize…” Chloe breathed deeply gripping onto Beca’s shoulders. “We can film what we’re about to do. Or...what I’m about to do to you.” She said seductively and smiled when she saw Beca’s throat bob with a nervous gulp. 

“Kay.” Beca grinned as she stepped away from Chloe. Chloe watched her over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bathroom after a pit stop by their dresser where the strap-on was located. 

Beca set up the camera as she waited for Chloe to get the strap on ready. She was so nervous her hands nearly dropped the small SD card a few times before finally sliding it in place in the camera. She checked the screen to make sure it wouldn’t be blurry and carefully backed away as was her superstition when setting up a camera. Once she was a few feet away she started shedding clothing like the articles were on fire.

“You in your birthday suit?” Chloe called from the bathroom. 

“Yep!” Beca quickly discarded her bra and sat on the edge of the bed with the remote in her hand. She would be lying if she were to say she wasn’t nervous. She was actually terrified. 

Chloe came out in nothing but the strap-on. She always had to muster up a little extra confidence when she wore it since she sort of felt somewhat ridiculous in it. She took the large mirror hanging on the bathroom door and stood it against the dresser right beside the camera. She turned and saw Beca sitting on the bed, nervously fidgeting with the camera remote.

“Hey, you okay?” Chloe stood in front of Beca and put her hands on her shoulders. 

“Yeah, I’m just a little nervous.” Beca grinned shyly. In the time they’d been together Beca had only been shy before sex twice. Once was the very first time, which Chloe was too. The second was the first time Chloe asked to tie her up. She wasn’t even shy the first time they used the strap a few years ago, although Beca was the first to get to wear it.

“We don’t have to.” Chloe said reassuringly as she massaged Beca’s shoulders. “I promise its fine if you don’t want to.”

“No, its fine. I just feel...I don’t know...embarrassed?” Beca ran a hand through her hair as she let out a soft chuckle, not sure she was communicating how she really felt. 

“Its just you and me. I trust you; you trust me. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. And just say the word if you want to stop.” Chloe gave Beca a gentle shake. 

“Okay.” Beca nodded and leaned up to beckon Chloe down for a kiss. “And you’re still okay with the camera?” Beca nodded to her right.

“Mhm.” Chloe nodded. “I’m already looking forward to watching it.” 

“Alright.” Beca smirked as she hit the record button on the remote before tossing it aside. 

“Turn around.” Chloe nodded her head, with her own devilish grin. Beca turned on the spot and bit her lip as she faced the bed. Chloe rubbed her hands slowly along Beca’s toned back and massaged her shoulders for a moment, helping her relax a bit more. She knew the brunette was a little apprehensive about this. But she was grateful that Beca was willing to go out of her comfort zone for her. 

“Lie down.” Chloe whispered after placing a few kisses to Beca’s neck and ear lobe.

Chloe glanced at the mirror and then to Beca and instructed her to scoot up the bed and lie on her side. After lathering up the toy with their expensive lube, Chloe slid in behind her and placed a hand on her hip. They caught each other’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror and any apprehension Beca had immediately went away. She let out a low growl and backed into Chloe, feeling the toy rub against her.

Chloe could tell Beca was ready and she maintained eye contact through the mirror as she guided the lubricated toy into Beca. Beca bit her lip and emitted a hissing sound as Chloe pushed further into her. Chloe’s hand gripped firmly to Beca’s hip as she plunged the toy as far as it would go until her waist was flush against Beca’s backside. 

Breath tickled Beca’s ear and she closed her eyes shut tightly, feeling impossibly turned on. Chloe’s hand gently ran up and down Beca’s stomach, giving Beca a moment to adjust to the toy inside her. 

“How does it feel?” Chloe asked quietly. “Me filling you like this?”

“G-good. Just...yeah.” Beca nodded as her tongue slid across her front teeth through a wicked smile, preparing for what was to come, already more excited and aroused than she thought she would be by this.

“I’m going to fuck you…” Chloe breathed into Beca’s ear as she started grinding slowly against her, letting Beca adjust to the movement. “So hard...you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“Shit…” Beca sighed as she relaxed into Chloe. Chloe smirked to herself as she watched Beca react to the slow repeating thrusts of her hips. She tried to let go of any hesitation as she rolled against Beca over and over again, breasts pressing against Beca’s back, hips rubbing against Beca’s backside. As Chloe gave into the primal desire to just ravage her girlfriend her hips started moving with a pace quicker she had planned. 

“Fuck...ohh, fuuck…” Beca groaned as she shoved her ass backwards to in rhythm with Chloe’s pace. Chloe squeezed her breast harder as she thrusted against Beca, pushing in as hard as she could. Her hips moved rhythmically, but it was slow. She wanted to make this last as long as possible. Especially with what watching Beca’s reaction through the mirror was doing to her. 

“Beca…” Chloe moaned as she attached her lips to the side of Beca’s neck, making Beca’s hand reach back to grab her by the hair. A firm grasp and yank of her hair set Chloe off. 

“Fuck, Beca.” Her hips started moving faster. She pounded into Beca making her body shake wildly. Chloe moved her hand back to Beca’s stomach so she could watch Beca’s ample breasts bounce freely. 

“God, fuck me, Chloe.” Beca bit her lip as she pushed her hips back just as violently as Chloe’s thrusted forward. 

“I love fucking you like this.” Chloe whispered huskily into Beca’s ear before biting down gently. 

“Shit, yes. Oh my God, Chloe!” Beca was quickly starting to come undone as she was having difficulty keeping a steady pace to keep up with Chloe. 

“You’re a dirty fucking slut.” Chloe growled into Beca’s ear thrusting faster and faster. “Tell me what you are.”

“I’m a...dirty...fucking...slut…” Beca moaned and gasped and then bit down on her lip, leaning her head into the pillow, embracing the sensation she was feeling. Chloe bit her lip too, watching Beca lose control and she grunted with each thrust, feeling like she couldn’t possibly close enough to Beca. 

“Look in the mirror.” Chloe commanded when she saw Beca’s mouth hanging open letting out high pitched moans every other second. Beca struggled to do so, but she finally opened her eyes and looked at Chloe who was grinding into her backside and her own breasts bouncing wildly. It took everything in her not to lose it right then.

“You’re such a good girl.” Chloe whispered as she stared lustfully at Beca through the mirror.

“Fuck!” Beca shouted, knuckles turning white as she held on for dear life to her pillow. Chloe knew she was about to reach her climax, so she paused briefly, only to roughly shove Beca onto her stomach and straddle her from behind. She glanced to the side to see them in the mirror and she almost felt her own climax overtake her. She placed her hands on Beca’s hips, gripping tightly, probably leaving marks with her fingernails. She slammed down into her while pulling Beca back against her, plunging the doy as deep as she could get.

“You’re mine.” Chlow growled as she rode Beca from behind so hard that their headboard was slamming into the wall, probably taking some paint off. “You’re my slut. And I love fucking you like the little slut you are.”

“Oh my God.” Beca’s forehead dipped into the bed and her fists were at the sides of her head, clenched tightly. She couldn’t feel it in the moment, but she was probably drawing blood with how tightly her nails dug into her skin. 

Chloe leaned back and roughly grabbed her own breast and squeezed, making her hips even more aggressive in pounding into Beca. Her other hand dropped to hold Beca by the back of her head. She gripped the thick brown locks of Beca’s hair and gave a firm tug, making Beca emit a nasally whine of pleasure. As thrusted the toy deeper into Beca, she pressed her head into the mattress, making sure it wasn’t too hard to affect Beca’s ability to breathe. And they had a safe word, so she knew Beca would let her know if it was too much. But by the looks of it, Beca wasn’t remotely about to think of using it. 

Chloe grunted over and over, treasuring the sight of Beca completely at her mercy below her until she felt Beca start to tighten against the toy. She couldn’t slide it in as easily and she knew it would be over soon. Using the rest of the strength and energy in her hips she forcefully thrusted the toy as deep and as hard as she could into Beca.

“Fuck! Shit! Holy-” Beca moaned as she lost the ability to move her own hips against Chloe and let the redhead ride her into her orgasm. She felt it overtake her like a wave and she blacked out from pure pleasure. She had no idea what she said or sounded like as her climax hit her. But when she came to she was lying on her stomach, breathing heavily, looking to the side with sleepy eyes. 

Chloe had turned the camera off and tossed the strap on in the sink. She was laying beside Beca stroking up and down her back waiting for her to regain enough energy just to speak to her. Beca finally managed to get her breathing down to an acceptable rate and she slowly turned on her back, feeling the aches in her muscles in all the right places. 

“Hey.” Chloe said sweetly as she ran a hand through Beca’s damp hair. 

“Hey.” Beca let out a puff of air. “That was...amazing. I don’t know why I didn’t agree to do that sooner.”

“That was fucking hot, babe.” Chloe winked in agreement as she leaned down for a quick kiss. “And we got it all on camera.” She added with her lips just centimeters away from Beca’s. Beca’s eyes opened wider and she shot a glance at the video camera resting on the tripod by the dresser. 

“Wanna watch it?” Beca turned back to Chloe with a grin. Chloe just nodded in eager agreement as she slid off the bed to get things set up. She knew Beca was probably still a little wobbly if she were to try and walk. 

So Chloe got the SD card out, put it into her computer, pulled up the file and scurried back to bed beside Beca as she propped the laptop up in between them. 

“I’m excited.” Chloe giggled as she cuddled into Beca and hit play. They watched with rapt attention as the scene from just a short time ago played out in front of them. Beca’s hand found its way to Chloe’s thigh and Chloe was biting her lip to try and tame her renewed arousal as they watched it play out. 

The video wasn’t even able to be fully watched before they were shucking aside the laptop and nearly devouring each other for round two. 


End file.
